2 semanas
by annitha mz
Summary: Anna se va a casar con len! solo que alguien no esta muy de acuerdo ,haran un viaje de 2 semanas para celebrar la boda en una isla,, que pasara-habra boda-entren lean xfa-CAPITULO 5!-
1. Chapter 1

_**2 semanas **_

_**Está todo listo para salir mañana**_-pregunto una chica de pelo azul

_**Si, solo llamare ala florería para que lleguen puntuales**_-dijo una chica rubia

_**Será**_ _**fantástico, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar**_-dijo emocionada la chica de pelo azul

_**Yo tampoco lo puedo creer**_-dijo la rubia embozando una pequeña sonrisa-_**no puedo esperar mas pilika, aun que no se por qué la boda tiene que ser en la isla**_

_**Es sencillo, en esa isla conociste a len, ahí crecieron-**_

_**Y ahí asesinaron ami madre**_-completo anna con su semblante frio

_**No creo que sea momento para pensar eso aparte ya lo decidieron, mañana partiremos a la isla y en 10 dias estarás felizmente casada**_-dijo pilika-_**aparte no te casas con cualquiera te casas con Len Tao **_

_**Si lo sé, asi que mejor hay que terminar de arreglar las cosas**_-

_**Por cierto si invitaron a yoh ¿verdad?**_-pregunto pilika emocionada

_**Crees que no lo invitaríamos, es el mejor amigo de len**_-

_**Y el tuyo, los tres crecieron en la isla, ósea que también es tu amigo**_-

_**Pues si pero después de lo ocurrido, me fui de la isla y ya no lo frecuente tanto como a len, hasta hace 2 años-**_

_**Mm pues solo espero que ahora que pasaremos 2 semanas juntos, se anime a invitarme a salir-**_dijo pilika con cara de esperanza

_**Tal vez y este enamorado de otra**_-dijo anna acomodando la ropa_**-dijo tu eres muy bonita asi que está enamorado de otra o es gay**_

_**Jajajaja**_-rio pilika-_**claro que no has visto lo varonil que es aun que un poco infantil y esa risita que tiene y es tan relajado**_

_**Ok, ok no es gay**_-dijo anna haciendo señal de tregua-_**lo se yoh no es gay te lo aseguro**_

_**Por fin las encuentro, anna hay una mujer abajo que dijo que trae cosas de novia**_-dijo entrando por la puerta

_**¿Qué cosas?-**_pregunto anna mirando al hombre que acababa de entrar

_**Le pregunte y solo dijo cosas de la novia**_-dijo el hombre

Pilika mostro una gran sonrisa cómplice con anna-_**al fin**_

Pilika se levanto de la cama, dispuesta a salir-_**pilika puedes recibir las cosas, en un momento bajo**_-dijo anna mirando a el hombre

_**Claro-**_dijo pilika bajando rápidamente las escaleras

_**Y que son esas cosas de novia si se puede saber**_-dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia

_**Pues cosas de novia**_-dijo cortando la distancia de ellos

_**Que específica eres**_-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

_**Cosas de mujeres, para la despedida-**_

_**Espero y no sea un hombre en tanga**_-dijo con gracia el hombre

_**Len**_-lo miro tiernamente-_**no es un bailarín exótico, no cabria en esa que si quieres que no allá amarra a tu hermana a una silla, ella es la que ah organizado la despedida**_

_**No te da miedo, mi hermana enloquecerá si la despedida no sale como ella quiere**_ –dijo el hombre mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa-_**Te amo**_-dijo ahora mirándola tiernamente

_**También te amo**_-dijo uniendo sus labios con los de len en un beso lento que poco a poco se fue profundizando hasta que tuvieron que romperlo por falta de aire

_**Ya está todo listo para mañana**_-afirmo al separarse-_**será perfecto**_

Al dia siguiente…

_**Marcos, mis maletas están arriba puedes subir por ellas por fa**_-dijo anna en la sala de la casa acomodando unas cosas

_**Si señorita**_-dijo el hombre rubio subiendo las escaleras

**Suban estas cajas**...**esas dos maletas**…**las cajas de la cocina**…**los arreglos**…**kanna llama a la florería de nuevo por fa**…**marcos baja todas las maletas**…**pilika llevas los vestidos**…**necesito las llaves del coche**…**que el vino no se les olvide**-Decia anna corriendo de un lugar a otro

_**Anna tranquila, ya los sirvientes **_(suena feo pero asi se dice) _**tienen todo bajo control-**_dijo len mirando a anna

_**Ellos no se casan así que no estarán al pendiente de todo**_-

_**Relájate, porfabor ya todo está listo el ferri ya está esperando en el puerto**_-dijo len tranquilizando a anna

_**Está bien, ya nos vamos?-**_

_**Vamos**_-dijo len dándole la mano

_**Buenos dias**_-saludo tamao acomodando unas cajas en la parte trasera del ferri_**-¿cómo has estado? Tenía mucho sin verte por acá**_

_La persona no la saludo solo se acerco a ella y le puso un pañuelo en la boca sujeto fuerte a la chica hasta que quedo inconsciente _

_Cuando tamao despertó estaba atada en la parte trasera del ferri peligrosamente cerca de las aspas. Trato de gritar pero tenía cinta en la boca, rápidamente entro en pánico por la proximidad que tenia con las aspas y que estaba prácticamente sumergida en el agua._

_**Donde esta tamao**_**-**pregunto anna

_**No lo sé según yo ella llego antes que nosotras**_-dijo pilika

_**Tal vez y se fue en el otro ferri, ya vez como es de controladora, seguro esta maniobrando el asunto de los autos-**_

_**Tal vez, ase cuanto se fue el otro ferri**_-dijo jun.

_**Hace como una hora**_-

_**Ya debe estar a medio camino entonces, le llamare por si acaso**_-dijo anna sacando su teléfono celular, después de un rato de intentar llamar-_**no me contesta **_

_**Oh mira me mando un mensaje**_ –dijo pilika enseñándole el teléfono a anna

_**Mm dice que surgió un inconveniente que ira mañana en el ferri**_-dijo anna leyendo el mensaje

_**Debe ser por su mamá ya sabes ah estado un poco enferma**_-dijo jun.

_**Está bien, solo no puedo perder a una de mis damas a última hora**_-

_**Ya verás que mañana llegara**_-

_**Entonces le digo al capitán que ya nos vamos**_-

_**Si**_-dijo anna ya más tranquila

_**Capitán ya puede zarpar**_-

_**Enseguida señorita**_-

El ferri comenzó su marcha, con todos los invitados a bordo

En la parte trasera se podía observar que se creaban burbujas por la acción de las aspas pero estas burbujas no eran simplemente de agua, se podía observar un rastro de color rojo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, solo una persona observo atenta la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola espero que les guste la historia_

_La hare de varios capítulos _

_Sorry si a alguien le molesto la trágica muerte de tamao, pero es que me cae muy mal. Aparte no será la única que muera _

_Dejen reviews _

_**Annitha mz **_


	2. Chapter 2

**2 semanas **

Capitulo 2

_**¿Quién era él?-**_pregunto pilika ya en el coche-_**estaba guapo, como se llama**_

_**Se llama Luis, Jugamos con él cuando éramos niños, aun que a ren no le caía muy bien-**_dijo viendo a len

_**Notabas como te miraba**_-dijo ren-_**parecía que quería comerte**_

_**Mi hermanito desde pequeño celoso-**_dijo jun con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**Tenía cara de psicópata**_-dijo len

_**Pues eso sí, era un poco, raro-**_dijo anna recordándolo

**Flashback**

**No lo lastimes**-decia una pequeña niña rubia de aproximadamente de 6 años

**Pero es divertido**-decia otro niño como de 7 años riendo

**No es cierto, lo estas lastimando**-decia la niña defendiendo al animal

**Es solo un conejo**-dijo el niño terminando de matar al animal-**es divertido**

_**Fin flashback **_

_**Más que raro**_-debatió ren

_**Fue el único que se quedo en la isla, yo me fui a los 12, ren a los 11 y yoh creó se quedo dos años mas**_-dijo anna mientras recordaba esos tiempos-_**tengo años que no venia, y todo sigue igual**_

_**En cambio a mi jamás me gusto estar en esta isla**_-dijo jun mirando por la ventana del coche

_**Y te creo, jamás te llegue a ver aquí**_-dijo anna-_**solo llegue a ver fotos tuyas de bebe asi que cuando te conocí en la prepa no sabía quién eras**_-

_**Todavía recuerdo cuando te presente a mi hermano**_-dijo jun-_**mi idea era esta misma no pensé que tanto pero si era seguro que tenias que ser mi cuñada**_

_**Hablando de hermanos donde esta horo**_-pregunto ren

_**Tenía una entrevista de trabajo asi que después nos alcansara**_-respondio pilika

_**Llegamos-**_dijo anna preparándose para bajar del coche

_**Wow! Tu casa es hermosa ren**_-dijo pilika admirando

_**Gracias**_-dijo ren imitando a pilika-eso dicen

_**Hola joven ren**_-dijo una anciana acercándose a abrasar a ren-_**hola niña**_-dijo abrasando a anna

_**Mari**_-dijo anna devolviéndole el abraso –_**como has estado, supe que estabas enferma**_

_**Si niña, pero yerba mala nunca muere**_-dijo la anciana mirando a la chica-_**vamos ya todas las habitaciones están preparadas**_

_**Gracias**_-dijo ren caminando junto con todos al interior de la enorme casa

_**Siempre supe que terminarían juntos-**_decia la anciana entrando a la casa-_**desde pequeños hacían una hermosa pareja, vengan preparamos un aperitivo de bienvenida en el jardín**_-continuo la anciana hasta atravesar la casa y llegar al enorme jardín a lado de la alberca

Ya estando todos en el jardín

Y_**a están preparadas las habitaciones para que se puedan instalar**_-anuncio jun

_**¿Cuándo llegaran tus padres?-**_pregunto mari a ren

_**Vendrán cinco dias antes de la boda**_-respondió ren-_**mari podrías pedir que arreglen una habitación de huéspedes fuera de la casa**_(n/a: no me acuerdo como se llaman esas casas pequeñas que están al lado de la casa grande)

_**¿Pero no dormirán en la casa?-**_dijo sorprendida la anciana-_**si asi lo quieren está bien-**_dijo la anciana dándoles por su lado –_**pero en mis tiempos no se permitía que durmieran juntos antes de la boda…**_

_**Nana, entonces como crees que me darán sobrinos**_-dijo jun abrasando a mari con una sonrisa de picardía

_**Niña, no se deben hablar de los temas de cama afuera**_-dijo la anciana muy sorprendida y avergonzada-_**los bebes son para después de que estén casados**_

_Al escuchar esa palabra anna agacho la mirada y camino unos pasos lejos de la conversación_

_**Anita**_-dijo yoh acercándose a anna-_**en América hay una tradición de que la novia debe llevar algo usado, algo prestado, algo viejo y creo que algo azul**_-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo-_**toma**_

_**Lo encontraste**_-dijo anna mirando la pulsera que yoh le mostraba

_**Pues esto será lo viejo**_-dijo poniéndosela-_**después de que te fuiste la encontré en tu casa**_

_**Mi casa?-**_dijo anna mirando la pulsera-_**aun existe mi casa**_

_**Si, quisieron derribarla para construir otra casa pero pudimos impedirlo**_-

_**Vamos a caminar**_-dijo anna

Caminaron no muy lejos de la casa hasta topar con un pequeño arrollo

_**Recuerdas este arrollo**_-dijo yoh sonriendo

_**Como olvidarlo**_-dijo tocando el agua con la punta de los dedos-_**pasamos tantos tiempos aquí, como cuando ren callo o nuestras guerras de agua**_

_**Me alegra que estés feliz y que te vayas a casar-**_dijo mirándola-_**me da gusto que te**_ _**hayas enamorado y que hayas olvidado todo esto**_

_**No eh olvidado nada**_-dijo anna ahora mirando a yoh-_**ni los buenos ni los malos momentos **_

_**Ah! Los viejos tiempos**_-dijo luís apareciendo con una botella y ya ebrio-_**tanta diversión, risas**_-dijo con sarcasmo-_**hasta que mataron a mi hermana y a tu madre, o te olvidas tan rápido anna**_

_**Vete de aquí luís-**_dijo yoh muy calmado

_**Tú no puedes correrme, no tienen derecho, todos ustedes se fueron**_-

_**Será mejor que te vayas de aquí**_-dijo yoh ya un poco molesto

De repente luís se le fue a golpes a yoh

_**Deténganse**_-decia anna mientras observaba la pelea-_**yoh!**_

_**Imbécil**_-grito Luis-no tienen derecho

_**Ren!, Ren!-**_grito anna

_**Qué demonios**_-dijo ren mientras se acercaba a los chicos para separarlos-basta, sepárense.

Cuando al fin logro separarlos

_**Lárgate de aquí Hará**_(n/a: apellido de Luis)-dijo ren molesto

_**No tienen derecho**_-

_**Este es terreno privado**_-dijo ren-lárgate ahora

Asi gritando algunas cosas

_**Vamos a la casa para ponerte hielo en la herida**_-dijo anna un poco molesta

_**Tamegoro, has visto a mari**_-dijo anna mirando a yoh (n/a: tamegoro es primo de jun, y en el anime solo sale como fantasma).

_**Si, ya la busco**_-dijo metiéndose a la casa

_**Mari**_-grito el chico para luego adentrarse en la cocina-_**mari**_

_**Si**_-respondió una chica rubia con dos coletas al lado

_**Eh buscaba a mari**_-dijo tamegoro viendo a la chica

_**Oh ya veo, pues no se donde este creo fue a preparar una de las casas de afuera**_-dijo la chica sonriendo coquetamente-_**por cierto yo soy Marion nieta de doña mari y tu eres?-**_

_**Oh yo soy tamegoro, tamegoro Tao**_-dijo con orgullo

_**Entonces eres sobrino del señor Tao**_-dijo muy interesada

_**Si, soy primo de jun y ren**_-

_**ñ_ñ pues creo que mi abuela esta en las casas de fuera**_-dijo sonriéndole

_**Gracias-**_dijo saliendo de la cocina, rumbo al patio frontal

_**Mari?-mari estas aquí**_?-pregunto tamegoro adentrándose en la primera casa-_**mari,, oh no has visto a mari**_-pregunto a la persona delante de el

_**Quisiera que vieras algo**_-le dijo la persona, adentrándose en la habitación-lo encontré hoy dijo señalando una tina llena de sangre

_**Eso es, sangre**_-dijo tamegoro sorprendido-_**de donde viene**_-dijo agachándose a la altura de la tina

_**Atropelle aun ciervo**_-dijo sin importancia

_**Hey tomando tan temprano**_-pregunto tamegoro con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**Un dia leí una revista donde decia que los humanos al menos duramos 20 minutos de vida si tenemos contacto continuo con acido**_-dijo mirando a tamegoro que miraba el agua, unos segundos más tamegoro sintió un golpe en la cabeza luego vio todo borroso y después perdió conciencia de todo.

Más tarde

_**La revista decia que solo duramos 20 minutos con vida pero yo no creo, yo diría que durarías menos tu qué piensas**_-le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a tamegoro que ya estaba despertando, estaba atado y con cinta en la boca y suspendido sobre una tina que tenia agua y sangre sostenido solo por dos tablas

_**Hace mucho vi un documental de la resistencia del cuerpo, que decia que hay que tener verdadera concentración y fuerza física para mantener erguido tu cuerpo sin soporte digamos que yo quito la tabla que sostiene tu pecho, crees que aguantarías tiempo suspendido, tanto como para no tocar el agua**_ -dijo vaciando un polvo a la tina-_**esto es lejía (acido), quisiera probar las dos teorías**_-dijo mientras quitaba la tabla que se encontraba sosteniendo el torso de tamegoro

Permaneció suspendido quizás 4 minutos hasta que por cansancio dejo caer su pecho sumergiendo parte del torso y el rostro en el agua, enseguida levanto la cabeza pasaron 2 minutos y volvió a caer cada vez que levantaba la cabeza se podía observar cómo se iba desasiendo y quemando el rostro pasaron minutos después ya no pudo subir nuevamente

_**16 minutos**_-

_**continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 semanas**_

_Capitulo 3_

_**El vestido te quedara hermoso**_-decia jun mientras acomodaba unas cosas

_**No si sigo engordando-**_

_**De que hablas no estás engorando**_-

_**Claro que…-**_se detuvo para correr al baño y vomitar

_**Debió ser algo que comí**_-dijo enjuagándose la boca

_**Segura que te sientes bien**_-dijo jun mirándola_**-quieres una pastilla o algo**_

_**No**_-dijo anna-_**gracias pero...-**_pauso de nuevo para correr nuevamente a vomitar

_**Seguro en la isla ahí un doctor que te revise**_-dijo jun decidida-_**no querrás estar enferma el dia de tu boda**_

_**Deben ser nervios o algo asi**_-dijo anna justificándose

Jun entro al baño a lavarse las manos cuando de repente

_**Ah!**_-grito jun-_**anna de verdad**_-dijo con una sonrisa-_**voy a ser tía**_-dijo jun viendo la prueba de embarazo en positivo-_**ya se lo dijiste a mi hermano**_

_**Chicas vean este vestido…-**_dijo kanna entrando pero se pauso para ver-_**ah!-**_reacciono igual que jun_**-jun estas embarazada?**_

_**Claro que no-**_

_**Entonces-**_dijo kana volteando con una media sonrisa-_**ah! Anna esta embarazada**_

_**Si**_-dijo anna ya resignada-_**y aun no se lo digo a ren**_

_**Wow tiene que ser algo muy romántico**_-dijo jun soñada

_**Si yo me entere orinando en un palito por que el tiene que saberlo de una forma especial**_-dijo anna harta de las dos chicas

_**Bueno por que…-**_

_**Por que es una gran noticia**_-dijo jun-_**espera a que mi nana lo sepa le va a dar un infarto**_

_**No**_-dijo anna en tono serio—_**no quiero que nadie se entere**_

_**Pero anna…- **_

_**Prométanlo**_-dijo anna mirándolas amenazadoramente-_**nadie se enterara por ustedes**_

_**Ok…-**_

_**Tenemos que ir a recoger a tamao-**_

_**Yo y ren iremos**_-dijo anna decididamente

_**Está bien**_-dijo jun aun con su sonrisa-_**tengo que arreglar lo de la fiesta de hoy**_

_**Yo conduzco**_-dijo anna mirando a ren

_**Bien, vamos-**_

_**No ah cambiado en nada esta isla**_-dijo ren mirando por la ventana

De pronto el coche se detuvo

_**Anna que pasa?-**_pregunto ren sin obtener respuesta

Anna bajo del auto y miro una casa vieja

_**Podemos restaurarla**_-dijo ren mirando a anna

Anna se adentro en la casa y detrás de ella ren-ambos mirando el estado en el que se encontraba después subieron al segundo piso y después anna se adentro a la habitación que había sido de su madre

_**Seguro estará feliz de ver que te casaras**_-dijo ren

_**No**_-dijo anna sorprendiéndolo un poco-_**jamás fue una buena madre**_

_**Creí que la ama…-**_

_**Si la amaba era el amor natural que sentí una niña por su madre**_-dijo anna mirando una vieja foto-_**pero jamás fue una buena madre**_

Después anna entro a la que por 12 años fue su habitación

En la habitación había una cama individual y a lado de ella una cuna que a un conservaba peluches

_**Estoy embarazada-**_dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

_**Que**_-dijo ren primero sorprendido y después poniendo una sonrisa-_**vamos a ser papás**_

_**No quiero que nadie lo sepa**_-dijo anna-_**no quiero que compres una cuna ni ropa ni nada-**_dijo aparentemente enojada pero aguantando las lagrimas

_**Esta vez no pasar nada**_-dijo ren tomándola de los hombros suavemente-_**seguro vamos a tener un hermoso bebe**_

_**Solo me descuide un segundo**_-dijo anna dejando escapar una lagrima-_**un segundo, no quiero que nadie lo sepa**_

_**Está bien, esperaremos**_-dijo ren abrazándola-_**vamos a esperar pero que esta vez no pasara nada**_

_**Vamos por tamao**_-dijo anna reponiéndose y saliendo rápidamente de la casa

_**Oh mira ahí está el ferri**_-dijo anna ya con impaciencia

_**Horo?-**_dijo ren saludándolo-_**creí que llegarías después**_

_**Si pero las cosas se arreglaron asi que me vine antes**_-dijo horo saludando a anna-entonces a quien esperan

_**A tamao, no viene en el ferri?**_-pregunto anna entre enojada y sorprendida

_**Ah no, el ferri zarpo media hora después asi que tal vez después venga**_-

_**Disculpe cuando llega el próximo ferri?-**_pregunto anna a un hombre

_**Oh señorita, por esta semana ya no vendremos**_-dijo el señor encogiéndose de hombros_**-viene mal clima es más seguro para los votes no estar en la isla**_

_**Entonces hasta la otra semana volverán-**_

_**Asi es señorita**_-ya tenemos los viajes de carga programados

_**Si, gracias**_ -dijo anna pensando-_**y si tamao no llega**_- dijo anna volteando con ren

_**Tal vez llegue para la otra semana, tal vez venga con mis padres**_-dijo tranquilizándola-_**nos vamos**_

_**Bien, vamos-**_dijo anna caminado al auto-_**la matare si no viene a la boda**_

_**Hola chicos**_-dijo Luis cruzándose en el camino de anna-_**quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, ya saben el alcohol**_

_**Claro**_-dijo anna empezando su camino nuevamente pero nuevamente fue detenida por luis

_**Por cierto felicidades**_-dijo en tono serio

_**Gracias-**_dijo ren mirándolo amenazadoramente y tomando a anna del brazo-_**vamos anna**_

_**Quien era ese tipo**_-pregunto horo rompiendo la tensión

_**Nadie-**_dijo anna secamente

_**Me quiere matar**_-dijo anna en susurro al ver lo que había preparado jun para la velada

_**Creí que sería una fiesta pequeña**_-dijo anna viendo a jun

_**Es una fiesta de compromiso no puede ser una fiesta pequeña –**_dijo jun mirando satisfecha todo

_**De compromiso, eh tenido como 7 fiestas de compromiso-**_dijo anna con un suspiro de resignación

Casi todos los invitados eran jóvenes como de entre 20 y 25 todos se encontraban en el enorme jardín unos tomando el sol y otros jugando

_**Anna al fin llegaste**_-dijo pilika con una sonrisa-_**hermanito**_-grito pilika yendo a abrazarlo

_**Ay pilika**_-decia horo mientras trataba de quitársela de encima-_**quien es ella**_-dijo mirando a una chica rubia

_**Si quien es ella anna**_-pregunto pilika observando a la misma chica

_**Es marión**_-dijo anna sin mucho ánimo en su voz_**-nieta de mari y una resbalosa**_-dijo en susurro lo último

_**Te lo creo-**_dijo pilika mirándola-_**ah saludado muy cariñosamente a casi todos los hombres de la fiesta**_-dijo pilika con tono de molestia-_**solo falta mi hermanito y…**_

_**Ren**_-dijo anna observando como marión se acercaba a ren dispuesta a saludarlo

_**Hola ren**_-dijo con emoción fingida-_**que gusto verte, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado**_-

_**Si nosotros también te extrañamos**_-dijo anna tomando a ren del brazo- _**solo que no tanto como tu**_

_**Si me supuse**_-dijo marión un poco molesta-_**hola anna**_

_**Te lo dije es una resbalosa**_-dijo anna mirando a marión encima de horo-

_**Es curioso que me encuentre en la boda de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga**_, _**bueno no en la boda en la fiesta para anunciar su compromiso que ya todos saben**_-dijo jun ya con micrófono en mano y la fiesta empezada-_**yo conocí a anna en la prepa y le dije que le presentaría a mi hermano que esta súper guapo**_-dijo apuntando a ren-_**y ella dijo que no pero después invite la anna ami casa y ahí la presente, sin saber que ya se conocían**_-dijo jun ya un poco pasada de copas-_**porque resulta que los dos crecieron juntos en esta isla pero como ami no me gustaba la isla nunca lo supe asi que felicidades-**_dijo levantando la copa-_**por que sean muy felices **_

El silencio se escucho por un rato hasta que se escucho la risa de yoh

_**Que yoh diga unas palabras**_-dijo jun dándole el micrófono

_**Está bien pues…-**_dijo yoh creando un gran silencio-_**yo los conocí aquí en la isla, primero conocí a anna que era muy regañona y la hacía llorar cada rato-**_dijo con su risita nerviosa-_**después conocimos a ren porque primero le caíamos mal pero ya después no, entonces ren era el más valiente anna las mas impulsiva y yo el que los seguía-**_dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente-_**asi que a lo mejor por eso acabaron juntos y yo como padrino, felicidades**_-finalizo sin saber que mas decir_**-por que sean muy felices en su futuro matrimonio**_

La fiesta transcurrió normal llena de felicitaciones gritos parejas baile música y sobre todo llena de copas

_**¿Anna por qué no has tomado?-**_pregunto pilika ya tomada

_**No pilika más tarde**_-dijo rechazando la copa

_**Ah! Ah!-**_se escucharon unos gritos que rebasaron el volumen de la música

De pronto apareció kanna llena de sangre y llorando incontrolablemente


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 semanas**_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Era un perro**_-hablo ren a anna-_**por eso la sangre**_

_**Kana estaba tan asustada**_-hablo poniéndose crema en las manos_**-pero como murió**_

_**No lo sé, seguro fue el imbécil de luis-**_

_**Tal vez-**_se acostó sobre la cama-_**mañana será un dia mejor, eso espero**_-

Durmieron tranquilamente mientras en otra habitación había todo menos tranquilidad

Se encontraba kana en su habitación, amordazada y llorando

_**Sabes yo no quería esto**_-hablo el hombre frente a ella-_**si solo hubieran venido ellos solos no habría pasado**_ _**esto**_

La peli-azul solo trataba de zafarse mientras irremediablemente derramaba lágrimas

_**Ahora que aremos contigo-**_suspiro cansado

X_X_X

_**Buen dia-**_saludo la anciana

_**Buen dia nana**_-respondió jun con notable alegría_**-¿has visto a kana?**_

_**No, debe seguir en su cuarto**_-hablo caminando-_**iré a ver lo del desayuno**_

Camino dentro de la gran casa, fue al segundo piso buscando la habitación de kana

Toco 1, 2 veces abrió la puerta entro viendo todo en orden, la busco en el baño pero no había ninguna señal de la chica

_**Donde demonios esta tamao**_-se pregunto anna

_**Falta semana y media para la boda-**_

_**Es mi dama, no puedo creer que me haga esto**_-hablo con el teléfono en mano-_**eh tratado de contactarla y nada**_

_**Seguro ocurrió algo muy malo, pero seguro te avisara en caso de que no venga, mejor acompáñame al pueblo a comprar unas cosas-**_

_**Bien, vamos-**_subieron al auto, en realidad no estaba muy lejos, la isla era muy pequeña, pero comprarían muchas cosas

Y _**que necesitamos**_-hablo entrando a un minisúper

_**Pues todo esto**_-dijo sacando una larga lista

Les pareció extraño que la tienda estuviera poco surtida aparte de que había muchas personas apresuradas

_**¿Algo más?-**_pregunto la chica del mostrador

_**Es todo, oye porque la gente tan apresurada-**_

_**Ah, vienen las lluvias, ya casi nadie vive en la isla**_-hablo pasando las cosas por el scanner-_**todos los pesqueros viven en la isla de frente, nadie estará en la isla por unos dias, con la lluvia hay poca pesca-**_

_**Eso quiere decir que no vendrán barcos en un tiempo-**_

_**Asi es, el ferri no viene si hay tormenta, menos los pequeños barcos-**_

_**El ferri cuando regresa-**_

_**MM., yo creo que para la otra semana ya vuelve-**_

_**Demonios**_-hablo anna en susurro, si no había ferri tamao que era dama no podría llegar

Subieron en el auto y se dispusieron a regresar a la casa

_**Relájate**_-hablo jun mirando el camino-_**la próxima semana llegan mis padres y tamao, todo estará bien**_

_**Tienes razón-**_hablo con resignación no quedaba de otra, nada ganaba con preocuparse

_**Estaremos solos en la isla-**_hablo con una sonrisa-_**no habrá ningún problema, a menos que haya un asesino serial**_-hablo con una sonrisa para después desvanecerla-_**estúpida, anna, yo lo siento**_

_**No te preocupes, ya no importa**_-mirando el paisaje por la ventana-al menos la policía se queda

_**Si-**_seria-_**aun que solo sean 2**_-suspiro

X_x_X

Se encontraban en el cuarto, estaban sobre la cama, aun con ropa, las caricias sobraban

_**Que fue eso**_-hablo la rubia

_**No fue nada**_-hablo besándole el cuello a la chica

_**Horo escuche un ruido**_-dijo quitándose al peli-azul de encima

_**La casa está llena de gente-**_

_**Si mi abuela me encuentra me mata**_-dijo levantándose y acomodándose la blusa

_**Mari, vamos, te aseguro que valdrá la pena**_-dijo agarrando a la chica del brazo

_**Ya será para la otra-**_soltándose

_**Ah!**_-se escucho un ruido

_**Horo, de verd…-**_se quedo impactada con la imagen, horo estaba tirado en la cama, con una gran herida y sangrando, atrás del un hombre

Corrió hacia la puerta, solo que antes sintió dolor

X_X_X

_**¿Y dónde está horo?-**_pregunto pilika

_**Mmm, quien sabe**_-respondió yoh no muy interesado

_**¿No han visto a mi nieta?-**_pregunto la anciana-

_**No nana-**_respondió jun uniéndose a la plática

_**Maldición**_-escucharon hablar a pilika-_**seguro horo está con esa trepadora**_-hablo después de que la anciana se había ido-_**iré a buscarlo**_

_**Hey, no querrás encontrarlo en situación comprometedora o si-**_hablo jun con una sonrisa

_**Ni lo digas-**_hablo haciendo pucheros con la cara

_**Jijiji-**_rio yoh por la situación

X_X_X

Había caído la noche, todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, sentados alrededor del gran comedor

Se escuchaban risas, algunos chistes y platicas sobre la boda

Salió de la casa, necesitaba aire

Se encontraba a lado de la piscina

¿_**Te sientes bien?-**_pregunto yoh llegando a lado de anna

_**Ah, sí solo que tantas cosas me dejan sin aire**_-con una leve sonrisa

_**Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, corriendo por cada rincón de esta casa-**_

_**Si, fueron buenos tiempos**_-igual que yoh recordando

_**Si, te eh extrañado**_-hablo mirando la chica

_**Eh, si yo también los eh extrañado, tu y ren mis mejores amigos**_-dijo para después sorprenderse al sentir los labios de yoh sobre los suyos ejerciendo una leve presión

Se alejo pronto de el

_**Anna yo…-**_

_**No, voy a entrar**_-dijo sin esperar explicaciones y marchándose del lugar

X_X_X

Estaban en la recamara

Anna tenía puesta su pijama, que constaba de un pequeño short y una camisa de ren que le quedaba grande

Ren solo un short, dejando al descubierto su esplendoroso pecho

Ya casi-hablo ren guardando unas cosas en los cajones

Ya casi-repitió anna abrazándolo por atrás

Lentamente empezo a dar pequeños besos por la espalda

Se volteo, tomo a la rubia de las caderas y la subió haciendo que la chica entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

Beso su cuello, lentamente, casi torturándola, bajo haciendo un camino de pequeños besos y mordidas, hasta llegar a su objetivo los pechos de la chica

Sonrió, esa camisa le quedaba perfecta, pero más perfección era la que veía sin ella

Suspiro al sentir las manos de ren debajo de su blusa, rosando sus senos

Camino a la cama, recostó a la chica lentamente

Aun con las manos debajo de la blusa, tomo los labios de anna en un beso duradero

Rompió el beso para soltar un pequeño gemido, a causa de las traviesas manos de ren

Le quito la camisa en un ágil movimiento, quedándose los dos sin ropa en la parte superior

Volvió a besar el cuello de la chica, para ir bajando, hasta llegar a los senos

Con su boca, tomo el pequeño pezón que solo demostraban la excitación de la rubia, con su otra mano, acaricio con pasión el otro seno de la chica, haciendo que esta diera pequeños gemidos

Sentía un calor que la carcomía por dentro, sentía las caricias de ren, como creaban sensaciones no nuevas pero si espectaculares, acariciaba su espalda, le encantaban estos momentos

Ah-soltó un gemido lleno de placer

Deslizo su mano hacia el lado sur de la chica, apenas rozo la intimidad de la chica pudo sentirla estremecer solo de placer

Deslizo el bóxer que llevaba anna, hasta dejarla libre de ropa estorbosa que solo ocultaban su extremada belleza

Ágilmente se volteo hasta quedar arriba de ren, lo miro pícaramente, le encantaba tener al hombre a su merced

Comenzó besándole los labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba todo el abdomen del chico

Bajo besando el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, después bajando por el abdomen, volvió a subir sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos de ren, sonrió

Guio sus propias manos hacia la hombría del chico, con sus pequeñas manos creó un pequeño masaje que dejo a ren sin aire, después de un rato, ren la tomo de las caderas, se sentó en la cama y sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas

Con tortuosa lentitud anna se deshizo de la única prenda que ren tenia

Era su turno de "torturarla"

Creo un masaje en la intimidad de la chica, que mas de un gemido le arranco, con lentitud introdujo su hombría dentro de la chica

X_X_X

Continuara….

Mm no sé, no me alcanzo la inspiración para continuar el "lemon"

Volví después de años de no actualizar esta historia, pero es que tengo tantas nuevas ideas para empezar fic, aun que eh decidido primero terminar los que tengo pendientes, bueno espero que les haya gustado

Esta historia la estoy basando en una serie que no recuerdo el nombre, pero va con algo de ISLA

Tratare de publicar seguido, y terminar la historia cuanto antes, pero no dejarla tan tirada al catre

Bueno me voy

Gracias por leer

Y les agradecería un review

Bye-

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 semanas.**_

Capitulo 5.

_**Dcm:**_ shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

x_X_X

El sol le daba en la cara, parpadeo un par de veces, y volteo a su lado y se encontraba ren

Lo observo por un rato, se acerco lentamente a él y comenzó a besar su cuello

Escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta-_**arruinan el momento-**_hablo dándole una sonrisa a un travieso ren

_**Adelante-**_grito ren, viendo como anna se tapaba con el edredón, pues estaban desnudos

_**Buenos dias, jijiji**_-hablo yoh un poco nervioso_**-¿los desperté?**_

_**Ah, no ya estábamos despiertos, que sucede-**_

_**Ah, mari quiere ver a anna por algo de el vestido-**_

_**¿Qué?-**_se destapo solo la cara

_**Dijo que te esperaba en la cocina, y no mas**_-sonriente-_**bueno me voy**_

_**Si, gracias-**_hablo ren-_**estas rara-**_refiriéndose a la indiferencia de anna para con yoh

_**Mm, lo único raro aquí, son mis antojos de crema de maní con mermelada y palomitas**_-levantándose envuelta en una sabana

La miro extrañado, la vez pasada no había tenido antojos-bien, yo solo desayunare fruta, le diré a mari que prepare tu desayuno

Suspiro-_**mari**_-sonrisa fingida

_**A mari, no a marión**_-hablo con una sonrisa

_**Iré a bañarme**_-yendo al baño

Se metió en el baño, abrió la llave y empezo a mojar su rubio cabello, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura

X_X_X

_**Elisa se ah sentido un poco mal últimamente**_-hablo Fausto mirando a su esposa

_**Que le ocurre**_-pregunto extrañada

_**El mal clima, pero se repondrá-**_

_**Eso espero, que haría sin elisa**_-dándole una leve sonrisa-_**quisiera hablar de algo contigo, pero más tarde si**_-

_**Estas bien-**_

_**Eh si, si no es nada grave, bueno iré con mari-**_

_**Buenos dias-**_saludo entrando en la cocina-_**me dijo yoh que me necesitabas**_

_**Buenos dias niña, si quería mostrarte algo**_-sacando una caja-_**recuerdas esto**_

Mostrándole un chal de color blanco al parecer muy bien cuidado-o, como lo obtuviste

_**De algunas cosas que dejo tu mamá**_-sacándolo de la caja-_**te quedara perfecta con el vestido**_

_**No-**_quitándose del camino de la anciana-

_**Que ocurre acaso no te gusta, era de…-**_

_**Lo sé-**_una sonrisa forzada-_**es solo que, era de mi madre y no creo que sea buena idea usarlo ella-**_

_**No, ella estaría muy orgullosa, tómalo por favor-**_

_**Gracias**_-con una media sonrisa, lo tomo solo por no hacerle el desaire a mari

_**Me dijo ren lo que quieres de desayunar**_-sonriéndole-_**eso no es nada nutritivo, seguro son los nervios, mejor preparare fruta, ya después comerás esas chucherías**_

_**Bien, ¿necesitas que te ayude?-**_

_**Claro que no, soy vieja pero aun tengo fuerzas mejor ve con los demás-**_

_**Bien**_-tomando el chal_**-iré a guardarlo**_

_**Ahí estas**_-se dirigió a ella-_**vamos a caminar antes del desayuno**_

_**Anna, has visto a horo**_-hablo un poco preocupada pilika-_**no le eh visto desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo encuentro, tampoco a kanna**_

_**mm, ya lo buscaste en el pueblo, debe andar con tamegoro, tampoco lo eh visto**_-recordando que a ninguno lo había visto en algún tiempo-_**falta que dos de mis madrinas desaparezcan, primero tamao y ahora kanna**_

_**Tampoco eh visto a marión, seguro están juntos, no puedo creerlo mi hermano con ella**_-

_**Que pasa**_-pregunto ren

_**Ahí epidemia de desaparecidos, deben de andar por ahí**_-contesto anna, Suspiro mientras sonreía levemente, iré a caminar con ren-yéndose-_**disfruta de tu cuñada**_

Caminaban por el bosque, anna llevaba ropa un tanto abrigada por el aire que anunciaba lluvia, ren igual llevaba un pantalón y una chamarra

_**Ya falta muy poco**_-hablo ren tomando a anna de la mano-_**como te has sentido-**_

_**Bien, aparte de asquerosos antojos y llorar estoy bien**_-sonriéndole-¿_**qué crees que sea?**_

La miro extrañado hasta que entendió a lo que se refería-_**mmm, niña**_

_**¿Niña?, mejor niño-**_

_**No, una niña, con tus ojos tu pelo tu…-**_

_**Hola**_-se escucho la voz de yoh

Que paso-pregunto ren acercándose a jun

_**Me caí y me torcí el tobillo, yoh me ayudaba a regresar a casa-**_

_**Ay hermanita, tenias que meter la pata-**_

_**Alguien no podrá bailar en la despedida**_-hablo anna con una media sonrisa

_**Estaré recuperada para mañana te lo aseguro-**_

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la gran casa, se quedaron levemente separados de ren y jun-_**anna, mira**_-hablo yoh con una media sonrisa

Observo el lugar, le sorprendía que yoh recordara todos los detalles de su niñez

_**Es lindo**_-dándose vuelta dispuesta a caminar

_**Anna, quería pedirte una disculpa, en verdad no se qué ocurrió, yo….-**_

_**Ya lo olvide, ok no fue nada-**_

_**No quiero que estés molesta, de verdad espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad-**_

_**No te preocupes, fue un error y ya lo olvide…-**_sin mirarlo-_**que… ¿qué es eso?**_

_**¿Qué?**_-hablo mirando en la dirección de anna

Se acerco con yoh detrás-_**dios-**_se tapo la boca y nariz con el suéter que llevaba a causa del un olor muy fétido

A causa de la lluvia del dia anterior el suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo

_**Anna, cuidado-**_

_**¡Ah!-**_grito al caer repentinamente

Sintió un duro golpe, te toco la cabeza descubriendo que sangraba, sentía mucho dolor en el abdomen casi por inercia se toco el vientre para después derramar una lagrima de desesperación, había caído unos cuantos metros lejos de yoh

_**Anna, anna**_-llego rápidamente a ella-anna háblame-al cargo y con rapidez la llevo a la gran casa

Cuando llego a la gran casa anna estaba inconsciente en sus brazos-_**Fausto**_-grito captando la atención de Fausto y algunos más.

_**Que ocurrió, llévala adentro**_-apresurándose al interior de la casa

En el interior de la gran casa se encontraba ren y jun en el sofá tranquilos

Tranquilidad que fue interrumpida al ver a yoh entrar por la puerta con anna inconsciente

_**Que sucedió**_-pregunto ren alarmado-_**dámela-**_cargándola en sus brazos y acomodándola en un sofá

_**Ren, dame permiso, la examinare-**_

_**Está embarazada-**_soltó-_**por favor Fausto**_

_**Hare hasta lo imposible, alguien llame a elisa por favor, sería mejor llevarla a un cuarto de huéspedes, en planta baja-**_

Ya estaban en la habitación dentro de la gran casa, afuera estaba yoh, jun, pilika y algunos otros esperando noticias

En la habitación estaban elisa, anna inconsciente, ren preocupado y Fausto tratándola.

_**Como esta, el bebe, ella-**_se veía gravemente preocupado

Saco un aparato no muy grande-_**le hare un ultrasonido**_

_**Porque trajiste eso aquí-**_pregunto jun entrando-_**perdón no aguantaba afuera**_

_**Es que…**_-miro a elisa

_**Estoy embarazada y había tenido unos problemas, por eso lo trajimos-**_

_**Listo, tiene desprendimiento de placenta, creo que no podrán casarse en una semana ren**_-hablo serio-_**no está en muy buen estado, creo que se golpeo duro con una roca, en cuanto al bebe necesitara al menos una semana de reposo, sin hacer movimientos muy bruscos o sencillos, necesita una semana en cama**_

_**Quieres verlo-**_hablo elisa dándole una pequeña sonrisa-_**aun no podemos decir que es, pero…**_

_**Claro**_-se acerco al pequeño aparato-

Escucharon un grito que provenía tal vez del jardín

_**Quédate iré a ver qué sucede-**_hablo Fausto yéndose de la habitación junto a jun y elisa

Salieron al jardín, estaban algunos reunidos todos alrededor de una de las casas separadas

Entro a la casa encontrándose con pilika en plena crisis nerviosa, no era para menos en el centro de la habitación estaba kana con la cuerda al cuello.

¿_**Qué ocurre?**_ –hablo hao entrando a la habitación

Ya la había bajado y ahora estaba sobre la cama

_**¿Porque lo haría?-**_se pregunto ren en voz alta

_**Hay algo que no está bien con esto, ren ella no murió hace un tiempo-**_

_**¿De qué hablas?-**_confundido, era obvia la situación que veían un suicidio

_**Ren, ella no tiene marcas, pilika reviso el cuarto hace un rato buscando a horo, limpian los cuartos todos los dias-**_

_**En serio, tú crees que la asesinaron**_-confundido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no conocía mucho a kana pero era amiga de anna-_**Fausto lo que dices es muy grave**_

_**No hay nadie en la isa**_-hablo bajando la cabeza

_**Espera no… estás diciendo que uno de los invitados fue quien…-**_

_**Es claro, no hay personas en la isla, solo los invitados, ren esto es muy grave, dirás que soy paranoico pero, no eh visto a alguno de los invitados en estos dias**_-

Era cierto recordó, la plática de pilika y anna por la mañana, pero no era posible lo que estaba pasando

_**Llame a la policía, dijeron que vendrán en un rato-**_

Pasaron al menos 15 minutos en los que llegaron 2 policías de la isla

_**¿Quien la encontró?-**_pregunto el oficial

_**Pilika, una invitada-**_

_**Cierto la boda**_-se acerco al cuerpo

Después de observar un rato hablo

_**E**__xaminaremos la habitación, el cuerpo también pero en la jefatura, sabrán que no pueden salir de la isla por el clima, ahora menos-_

_**Cree que haya sido un asesinato-**_hablo ren

_**Hijo no quisiera hablar de cosas no seguras, necesitare toda la información que puedan darme de la occisa-**_

Paso un rato, en el que hubo caos en la casa, pilika no dejaba de llorar y muchos de los invitados estaban impacientes por el hecho

_**Que haremos**_-pregunto Fausto

_**El policía no estaría investigando nada si creyera que fue un suicidio**_-pensando en soluciones

_**De todos modos, no podríamos salir de la isla**_-pensando en que los barcos no vendrían por mal clima-_**aparte anna no podría salir, es mucho movimiento tan solo de aquí al puerto**_

_**Pero si es una emergencia podrían venir-**_

_**Pues tal vez, pero no se**_-no sabía que pensar, tal vez y era exageración

Pasaron todo ese dia alerta, solo sin que nadie lo notara pues entonces si la exageración reinaría

Al dia siguiente, no había tanta lluvia aun que si se mostraba nublado

Estaba en la habitación con anna

_**Tal vez y asi tengan que ser las cosas-**_hablo anna mirando el techo

_**De que hablas**_-le pregunto

_**Tal vez yo no deba ser madre, es que tan solo…-**_

_**Anna basta, tendremos un bebe y será hermoso, sano y fuerte**_-sonriéndole y tomándole la mano

El teléfono empezo a timbrar y no tardaron en llamar al "señor" de la casa

Tomo el teléfono sabiendo ya quien era

_**Que sucede oficial-**_

_**Señor ren, tengo que hablar con usted, es una emergencia-**_

_**Sobre que-**_

_**Necesito que venga a la estación-**_

_**Es sobre lo que pregunte ayer ¿verdad?-**_

_**Asi es, asesinaron a esta chica, hace 2 dias, uno de sus invitados fue-**_

_**Porque esta tan seguro-**_

_**Todos se fueron de la isla hace 3 dias, solo quedamos sus invitados y nosotros**_-

_**X_X_X**_

_**Continuara….**_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Me tarde creo que dos semanas que no subí capitulo, es porque estaba terminando todos los capítulos de mis otros fics (ya actualice mis otros fics)

Disculpen…

Bueno gracias por sus reviews

Y hasta luego

_**Annitha mz**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 semanas**_

Por: _**Annitha mz**_

…x….x

_**Entonces es seguro**_-pregunto nuevamente

_**Señor ren mis muchachos no pudieron haber sido, y…-**_

_**Qué pasa con los pescadores, viven en la isla cercana, pudo a ver sido uno de ellos-**_

_**El faro no ha sido encendido por lo mismo en estos 3 dias ningún barco ah venido a la isla-**_

_**Pero y si alguien se quedo…-**_

_**Investigaremos, pero no lo creo**_-negó con la cabeza-_**entonces me dice que faltan 3 invitados-**_

_**Si, 4 pero tamao se quedo en la ciudad-**_

_**Podría checar su lista de invitados…-**_

_**Claro…-**_hablo dándole el papel doblado-_**oficial, dígame que pasara si hay un asesino en esta isla, entre mis invitados**_

_**Señor tao, no podemos asegurar nada, aun que es lo más probable, pero no creo que quiera alarmar a sus invitados y de paso al posible asesino-**_

_**Si pero no puedo arriesgarlos, sería mejor sacarlos de la isla-**_

_**Creí que estaba al tanto de la situación respecto al clima en la isla-**_

_**Sí, pero esto es una emergencia**_-recalco-_**llamare a Japón y tendrán que venir, no pueden permitir que pase lo de hace años, mi padre lo entenderá**_

_**Señor tao, si puede conseguir que vengan acá adelante, respeto su decisión de querer cuidar a los invitados, pero le pido el tiempo que estén aquí me deje hacer mi trabajo para lograr algún avance-**_

_**Bien, tengo que regresar a la casa**_-se despidió-_**gracias oficial**_

_**Por cierto, debe ser un hombre, por las heridas, es un hombre-**_

...x….x…x….x

Se mantenía seria y mirando algún punto fijo de la habitación

_**No debimos regresar a esta isla**_-hablo aun seria-_**solo trae desgracias, tuve suerte de salir de aquí no debí regresar**_

_**Anna, si no se casan aquí se casaran en Japón, o en china pero no debes desanimarte, piensa que este sacrificio es por el bebe-**_

Suspiro en ese modo era cierto pero no podía dejar de pensar en que como la vez pasada esta vez sería igual

_**Donde esta pilika, no la eh visto**_-hablo haciendo memoria

_**Pilika….-**_dudo en hablar claro que la idea de decirle a anna que kanna se había suicidado no era la mejor opción_**-se ha sentido un poco mal estos dias, pero estará bien**_

Se quedo mirando la pulsera que tenía en sus manos…_**-hace años la usaba todos los dias**_

_**Anna, te puedo preguntar qué pasó aquí para que te fueras-**_

Bajo la mirada por un segundo-_**mi madre, mi hermano de brazos y yo vivíamos aquí, en temporada vacacional llego un hombre que al parecer conocía a mi madre hacia años, el se quedo en la isla y le pidió matrimonio a mi madre y ella acepto**_

por un momento se le fue la voz pero después de aclararla continuo-_**3 días antes, encontraron a una mujer asesinada y no sabían que había pasado, un día el simplemente salió del bar una de las meseras era la hermana de luis, saliendo del bar la asesino junto a otra mesera, después fue a casa y…yo estaba con ren en el puerto cuando paso, cuando llegue a casa no encontré ni a mi madre ni a mi hermano, creí que habían ido al pueblo asi que ren y yo fuimos a buscarla, siempre solíamos pasar por el bosque para acortar el camino, el…el la asesino y colgó su cuerpo de un árbol, no sé que hizo con mi hermano**_

_**Se quedo seria mientras veía a la rubia…anna que, que paso con ese hombre, lo atraparon**_-hablo mirándola insistente

_**Según sé, no, el huyo, al parecer lo encontraron muerto años después en América…pero en realidad-**_

_**Nunca tuviste curiosidad de saber, que ocurrió con el…-**_

_**Jun, era una niña, quede bajo el servicio infantil hasta que un amigo de mi padre vino por mí, pero todo lo que se de ese hombre es lo que vi y su nombre pero…-**_

_**Lo siento…-**_hablo parándose de golpe-_**anna, tengo que….que ir con, tengo que hacer algo**_

La vio salir de la habitación con prisas y al parecer un tanto nerviosa-_**silver **_

_**Porque no me lo dijiste**_-hablo con un poco de molestia al chico que se encontraba frente a ella

_**Jun, no me correspondía decírtelo, anna, si ella no te lo dijo, es algo muy personal…-**_

_**Tu también lo viste, viste a su madre en el bosque, y….-**_se quedo seria_**-pensaras que estoy loca pero, escuche tu llamada con el oficial y….**_

Suspiro-_**creo que también estoy enloqueciendo, el oficial dijo que la colgaron estando muerta y…-**_

_**Asi fue con la madre de anna**_-bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba-_**anna dijo que no está segura de que paso con ese hombre que tal si…**_

_**No te hagas ideas, según las noticias lo encontraron muerto en otro continente, es imposible-**_

…x….x….x…x

_**¿Cómo estás?-**_pregunto sentándose a lado de ella

_**Pasa algo-**_

_**No, ¿Por qué?-**_

_**No fue una pregunta**_-hablo seria-fue una afirmación, ¿_**Qué está pasando afuera ren?**_

Se mantuvo serio mientras mentalmente trababa de inventar una excusa creíble-_**a que te refieres, no pasa nada raro**_

_**Ren, sé que me mientes, te conozco, dime que pasa por favor-**_

Suspiro-_**Anna, tu tranquila nada está pasando tienes…**_

_**Sé que ha venido la policía estos días, la casa es un caos a susurros, te escuche hablando con tu padre-**_hablo bajando la mirada-_**solo una parte**_

_**Que escuchaste-**_

_**Escuche que quieres que manden por los invitados, solo que eh pensado en que es tan importante para que hagas esto, para que saquen a todos de inmediato**_-mientras lo miraba

Después de ponerse de pie y dar vueltas se detuvo y se volvió a sentar-

_**Escucha, bueno…solo son teorías sin probarse, aun, pero bueno….-**_suspiro nuevamente sabía que Anna se alteraría, por esa razón buscaba decirlo de la mejor manera-_**bien, el oficial de la isla cree que hay un asesino pero...**_

_**Que, un asesino, pero… ¿Por qué cree eso?-**_

Respiro hondo mientras se tocaba con las dos manos la cabeza-_**por nada, al parecer un hombre mato a un pescador, en una riña de ebrios**_

_**Cuando te conocí, primero me hablaste a mí, luego a yoh**_-lo miro fijo-_**y dijiste que yoh te caía mal, pero supe que estabas mintiendo, siempre eh sabido cuando mientes, no me mientas por favor**_

_**Tengo que hablar con jun.…-**_

_**El clima cada vez está peor**_-le dijo a jun que miraba por la gran ventana continua al cuarto de anna

_**Lo sé, mi madre me ah llamado, le dijiste que hay un asesino en la isla y que quieres que envíen por nosotros -**_pregunto aun mirando la lluvia-_**por que le has dicho eso sin saberlo y…-**_volteo a mirar a un ren que se mantenía igual de serio que ella-_**que te dijo el oficial**_

_**Que mañana el clima será mejor, suficiente para que el ferri venga por todos…-**_

_**Ren, pero anna no puede viajar y…-**_

_**Lo sé jun, me quedare con ella, papá dijo que mandaría a 4 de sus hombres para seguridad-**_

_**Fausto**_-hablo jun mirando al rubio que atravesaba la sala-_**crees que anna ya pueda viajar, mañana abra mejor clima**_

_**Aun así, eh dado una semana en reposo total para que se recupere y solo han pasado 5 días, no hay que arriesgarnos-hablo**_ negando_**-ren ya nos informo de la situación, así que me quedare para ayudar en lo posible**_

_**No creen que sea más riesgoso que anna esté aquí, física y psicológicamente, en cuanto se entere de lo que pasa se pondrá muy mal…-**_

_**Ren, me han dicho que mañana nos vamos**_-hablo Pilika llegando y un poco molesta-_**que pasara con horo, aun no lo encuentro**_-preocupada

Con una leve mirada entre Fausto y ren se quedaron las cosas, si todo era correcto era muy posible que a esas alturas horo estuviera muerto pues tantos días "perdido" en una isla era lo más esperado

_**Yo me quedare pilika y te prometo buscarlo pero….-**_

…

_**Insisto Fausto es peligroso que te quedes**_-hablo la mujer rubia mirando a su esposo

_**Entiende, anna tal vez me necesite, en cuanto esté mejor tao mandara a alguien por nosotros, tranquila eliza-**_

Se encontraban en el puerto, el clima estaba mejor pero aun así había mucha precipitación

_**Ren tienes que buscar a horo, por favor**_-hablo con los ojos llorosos

_**Lo hare pilika, lo encontraremos-**_con eso le sonrió para después verla subir en el ferri

_**Ren, cuídate mucho por favor**_-después hecho una leve mirada al ferri y las personas-_**pobre mari, está muy nerviosa porque no ah encontrado a marión**_

_**Hermana, espero que todo esté bien, un oficial se irá con ustedes, y en el puerto les esperaran algunos oficiales que harán la investigación**_-hablo serio-_**en unos días cuando anna esté bien viajaremos a Japón, no te preocupes ni a mamá**_

_**¿Quién está con anna?-**_pregunto

_**Yoh se ah quedado con ella**_-respondió sin darle importancia

Llamare a tamao, no se le vaya ocurrir venir-el teléfono sonaba y sonaba sin respuesta

_**Marca a su madre**_-hablo ren mirándola

_**Bien lo hare en el ferri, es hora de irnos, por favor cuídate**_-

…

_**Que haces levantada**_-le hablo ren a anna que se encontraba en la cocina-_**¿estás bien?**_

Solo se quedo callada mientras miraba la puerta trasera

_**Anna-**_

Parpadeo y después reacciono-_**eh…si, creí, creí ver algo pero…**_

_**No deberías de estar levantada-**_

_**Estoy bien, solo…estoy bien-**_

…

_**Un guardia se quedara en la casa con ustedes-**_hablo ren a yoh afuera de la habitación de anna-b_**uscare en la isla señal de tamegoro o horo, aun que no creo…**_

_**Bien, cuidare a anna y suerte ren-**_

Entro en la habitación al instante miro a la rubia que se encontraba en la cama con el control remoto del televisor

La _**recepción aquí es una porquería, los canales no se ven bien**_-hablo cambiando rápidamente de canal

_**Y que quieres ver**_-pregunto mirándola

_**Grey's anatomy**_-hablo dejando el control

_**¿Qué es eso?-**_

_**Es un programa de estados unidos, es un drama de cirujanos**_- respondió sin darle importancia

_**Mm, y como te sientes**_-pregunto acercándose al televisor

_**Bien, que haces-**_

_**Tratare de arreglarlo, aprendí algunas cosas de electrónica, tal vez y la haga-**_

Le sonrió_**-esperemos**_

_**Mmm, a ver busca el canal**_-le señalo mientras observaba la pantalla

Siguiendo las indicaciones del chico encontró el canal que se veía a la perfección-_**listo**_

_**Vaya que eres bueno, un genio de la electrónica**_-hablo en broma

…

_**Buenas tardes señora**_-le saludo la chica

_**Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece-**_

_**Ah, soy jun tao**_-respondió-_**le llamo por que quisiera preguntarle por tamao**_

_**¿Tamao?, creí que estaría estas dos semanas en la boda de tu hermano-**_

_**Tamao no está en casa**_-pregunto seria

_**No, se suponía que ella estaba con ustedes, ¿Dónde está mi hija?-**_

_**Eh, yo, discúlpeme luego la llamo, pero seguro está bien por que hable con ella hace poco, luego le hablo**_-hablo nerviosa

..

_**Yoh a donde fuiste al irte de aquí**_-pregunto abriendo una charla

_**Mi madre decidió irse de la isla y pues le tuve que seguir, fuimos a estados unidos y como sabes poco después mi madre enfermo y murió**_

_**Lo siento…-**_

_**No te preocupes, después de eso mi padre me trajo a Japón…-**_

_**Creí que tu padre…-**_se quedo callada al ver entrar a ren

_**Hola**_-les saludo normalmente

Lo noto un poco nervioso así que decidió preguntar nuevamente-_**ya que están los dos aquí, díganme que está pasando**_

_**De que…-**_pregunto yoh inocentemente

_**Vi algunos hombres de tu padre aquí**_-respondió calmada-_**dejen de mentirme ¿Qué está pasando?**_

_**No podemos alterarte en estos momentos anna-**_

_**Ya estoy alterada, porque no soporto que me estén escondiendo las cosas**_, habla-ahora ya con tono molesto

_**Yo los dejo a que hablen y…-**_se retiro a paso rápido bajo la molesta mirada de la rubia

_**No fue un simple asesinato o si**_-pregunto

_**No**_-respondió ya sin salida-al parecer fue algo premeditado

_**¿Quién?-**_

_**Kanna**_-respondió con la cabeza baja

_**Tamegoro, horo, Marion-**_completo enlistando los nombres de los invitados que no se les había visto en un tiempo-_**de verdad está pasando**_

_**La policía ya está investigando, no te preocupes todo estará bien-**_

_**Ren…-**_entro yoh con cara de asustado a la habitación

_**¿Qué te pasa yoh?-**_pregunto anna al instante

_**Ren te necesito acá…-**_hablo evadiendo la pregunta de anna

_**¿Qué pasa yoh**_?-pregunto ya afuera de la habitación

_**Ven a verlo**_-después de salir de la casa cerca de la piscina se encontraron todo el lugar manchado de sangre

_**Demonios, dejo un desastre**_-hablo ren

_**A que te refieres…-**_

_**Que al parecer había escondido todo bien, pues ni a horo ni a ninguno de los desaparecidos hemos encontrado pista, y ahora deja todo esto**_

_**Pues al parecer no es tan cuidadoso, ¿Quién es?-**_

_**Uno de los de seguridad**_-hablo con pesar-_**busquemos a los demás**_

_**Bien, buscare afuera y nos reunimos en la sala**_-hablo yéndose

…

_**No es posible que 1 hora de grabación desaparecieran**_-hablo jun en el cuarto de cámaras del puerto

_**Lo sé señorita, aquí se observa a la chica tamao-**_

_**Así es, estuvo en el puerto antes de nosotras por que estuvo ayudando con unas cosas, cuando llegamos ya no estaba**_

_**Mmm, pues necesitamos saber que invitados estuvieron con ella-**_

_**Pues, es que invitados, solo estaban algunas personas de servicio pero…-**_

_**Debe ser alguien que llevo mucha tecnología, laptop algo así**_-hablo un oficial-_**no se iban a una isla con poca recepción, tal vez uno de los invitados llevo más de lo necesario**_

_**Buen, el, pero…-**_

_**¿Quién?-**_pregunto serio el oficial

_**El no pudo a ver sido, el…-**_

_**Dígame el nombre-**_

_**Mi hermano, ren**_-


End file.
